Music of the Heart
by Silvermuse25
Summary: Torch Song, member of The Pony Tones, has always had trouble seeing the good in herself. It might take a certain somepony to help her realize the beauty she possesses both inside and out.


"When you find you've got the music, got the music in you," Torch Song sang airily to herself as she made her morning Earl Grey tea. She boiled it to the perfect temperature and slipped a tea bag into the steaming blue teacup. "Oh, oh, bump ba da ba da, oh, oh, ba ba da da." She started to hum and added a teaspoon of honey to help sooth her voice before The Pony Tones' rehearsal that morning. She could barely contain her excitement for the performance in the evening. Everypony would be out to listen to them and would hopefully be encouraged to take home one of the lonely little animals looking for a loving family.

Torch Song removed her tea bag and carried the mug over to the table, still humming gently to herself.

_Don't sing too loudly otherwise you'll strain your vocal chords_, she reminded herself. Her mentor Treble had always been so adamant about her warming up her vocal chords in the morning. She'd learned the hard way during her first competition what could happen if she didn't warm up properly; she never wanted to receive last place again.

Torch Song sipped from her cup and looked around her modest kitchen. There were paintings on all of the walls of musical notes in different colors and various patterns. A quarter note surrounded by whole notes created a lovely image of a flower next to her cabinets. Another picture bore a few lines of music and dozens of sixteenth notes that merged together to form a bird flapping in the air. A loyal fan had made it for her at a performance last year, and she had happily displayed it above several racks of spices.

Music was as important as a fresh breath of air to Torch Song. Her mother, Siren, had said that Torch Song had come into the world singing, and that she should never stop. Torch Song had thus far lived up to her mother's wishes, not that Siren would know of course. The dear mare had passed away from cancer while Torch Song was still just a filly. Despite her grief, Torch Song had still composed a song and sang with all her heart at her mother's funeral. While the compliments had been nice, Torch Song only hoped that somewhere, in that great blue sky, her mother had heard and smiled.

"If you listen carefully, on every corner there's a rhythm playing," Torch Song sang in a whisper to herself and finished off her tea. The cream-colored mare set the cup gently in the sink then trotted into the living room to peer into a golden-gilded mirror in the shape of an eighth-note, a gift from her father. She looked at herself, fanning her eyelashes and reaching up to fix the blue beads in her pink and orange mane. Most of the morning had been spent preening herself for the performance, or rather, for Toe-Tapper.

A rosy blush blossomed in Torch Song's cheeks at the thought of the tall blue stallion. Her pink eyes strayed to a picture of The Pony Tones from a concert two months ago. It showed them in their typical order: Rarity on the left followed by Toe-Tapper, Big Mac, and finally Torch Song. It was the easiest way to arrange them when singing, but oh how Torch Song wanted to stand next to Toe-Tapper. While Rarity's and Big Mac's voices were beautiful and handsome respectively, Toe-Tapper's singing could just lull Torch Song into a blissful daze. It had been that way since the very first day he joined The Pony Tones, and Torch Song's adoration had only grown deeper, though now she wondered if admiration was the only thing she felt.

She sighed and touched a hoof to his picture. "I have never heard anyone sing as beautifully as you. I wonder if you feel the same way about me…"

Torch Song doubted it. Rarity had such a star-quality range that she far outshined Torch Song's vocals. Rarity was just the picture of sophistication and beauty. She had confidence where Torch Song had little, glamor where Torch Song had none, and an air of grace and generosity that far overshadowed Torch Song's own. How was she supposed to compete with that? Any stallion would be lucky to have Rarity for a mate, especially since she was so thin and…lovely.

Sadly, Torch Song looked down to the green sweater that hugged her plump form. Since singing with The Pony Tones, she had lost weight, but she could never hope to look like Rarity. Her mane and tail were her only beautiful features, and she had been bedecking them with beads more often than not to make them stand out rather than her hanging gut. On stage, her appearance never bothered her. She found herself far too lost in the music to care what others thought. Confidence wasn't hard to find as she put all her effort into her voice, but off the stage, oh how different that could be.

It was as if her confidence was sucked from her body the moment she stopped singing with The Pony Tones. Ponies would come to her, asking for her autograph or begging for her to sing at parties or special events. Torch Song smiled through it all and said yes, of course, but she could never stop the knocking of her knees or the beads of sweat that trickled down her cheeks.

"Why can't I be more like Rarity?" she sighed. "She commands audiences and attention. I just…can't. No wonder Toe-Tapper never notices me."

Torch Song dropped her eyes and stepped away from the mirror. _Good job. What has Dr. Trustyhoof told you about beating yourself down in the morning? You're a strong, independent mare who loves what she does for a living. You write music for other bands and quartets; you should be proud of yourself, not hiding in a dark corner telling yourself just how horrible you are._

Astonishingly, the pep talk wasn't very helpful.

Torch Song left her home and trotted towards the gazebo where The Pony Tones were to practice that morning. She thought of the work that she had left to do the next day and sighed to herself. She was a composer, though not a famous one by any means. She wrote music for local groups and sometimes for music shops in Manehatten, but she'd hardly made a name for herself yet. She was better known as the mezzo soprano, or alto, in The Pony Tones, and that was fine with her for now. She just wished that after all these years and experience with music, she could have accomplished more, like Toe-Tapper.

She smiled to herself once more as she thought of him. He'd started his own music school nearly five years ago, despite his young age. Ponies from all across Equestria came to him to learn how to sing. Why, she had heard that a young mare named Trill had grown famous because of his teaching and was even scheduled to sing for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia next month! Toe-Tapper was invited of course, but oh how Torch Song would love to sit with the Princesses and hear the lovely Trill sing.

"Darling!" a voice shouted, startling Torch Song from her daydreams. Rarity, her purple mane and tail perfectly curled, stepped out onto the ribbon-filled gazebo wearing a broad smile. "There you are! You look simply marvelous. I hope you're ready for practice!"

"Of course, Rarity," Torch Song smiled. "Are we the first ones?"

"Oh no, Toe-Tapper arrived moments ago and is checking the stage equipment. Come up here, darling, let me have a look at you."

Torch Song hopped onto the stage and stood still as Rarity inspected her, going so far as to retie her bow. "Thank you," Torch Song said. "Ohhh, I'm so excited for today!"

"As am I, darling. It will be simply splendid, so long as Big Mac appears on time for once." Rarity tossed her mane behind her with a huff and stepped into the gazebo, leaving Torch Song to stand alone.

She faced the pet center event and watched as hard-working ponies set up cages and got the pets ready for the show. Fluttershy had done a wonderful job setting up the whole thing, in Torch Song's opinion. If there was any critter left unclaimed after the show, Torch Song would be surprised.

Hoof beats clopped quietly behind her, and Torch Song looked over her shoulder as Toe-Tapper appeared. He blinked at her with his handsome golden eyes and smiled. "Good morning," he said and reached up to quickly fix a strand of his dark-blue mane. "How are you?"

"Oh, very good," Torch Song replied nervously and tried not to blush. That would be a dead giveaway how she felt about him. "How was your class last night? Is Trill ready for the performance?"

Toe-Trapper laughed and bounced on his hooves like a colt at Christmas. "I could barely get her to sit still! Each time we got to a run in the fifteenth measure, she just started giggling with excitement. She doesn't seem nervous at all!"

"Wonderful!" Torch Song said with a grin. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have stage fright. I've been singing for so long, it's just so foreign to me."

"I know what you mean," Toe-Tapper replied, his eyes twinkling. "In fact, my parents always had a hard time getting me to quiet down when I was a colt. Three am would roll around, and I would be bouncing on my bed, singing a random song that I had heard that morning. My poor mother rarely got any sleep those first few years of my life. I suppose it's lucky my father was deaf and could never hear it. He slept like a colt while my mother shoved pillows in her ears…or my mouth!"

Torch Song giggled to herself. "I understand. My dad loved to hear me sing, but he set up a sounding booth down in the basement so I could belt my heart out during the wee hours of the morning and not disturb anypony." It had mostly been to help her mother sleep at night since the treatment for cancer had worn her down so much, but Torch Song didn't feel like ruining such a pleasant moment with Toe-Tapper.

Toe-Tapper smiled and rolled his eyes to the sky. "I think my mother would have given anything to have a sounding booth. Finances didn't allow it, of course. We spent so much trying to help my father hear again that, well…" He paused then shook his head firmly. "Oh, listen to me. I'm going to ruin our fun day with my melodrama. I think that's Rarity's department."  
"Excuse me?" Rarity poked her head out through the curtains. "And what do you mean by _that_?!"

Toe-Tapper's face flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing, nothing of course, my queen of song."

Torch Song bit back her jealousy while Rarity just tossed her head and disappeared behind the curtain. Toe-Tapper pressed a hoof to his face and sighed. "I think my students' attitudes are rubbing off on me," he said with a chuckle.

Torch Song went to comment, but she caught a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. She turned and found Fluttershy walking towards them, a little smile on her timid face.

Torch Song tipped her head. "Morning, Fluttershy."

"Good morning, Pony Tones," the mare replied sweetly.

"Actually," Rarity said, emerging once again. "We're the pony tones minus one tone. Big Mac is inconveniently late."

Just as Rarity finished speaking, the great, red stallion burst into view and staggered onto the stage. Torch Song sighed in relief and walked towards Big Mac as he huffed and puffed and truly looked ready to fall down.

Rarity didn't seem to share Torch Song's sympathy. "Well, there you are!" she cried. "What have I told you about punctuality?!"

Big Mac opened his mouth, but Rarity quickly tied his bow with her magic and held up a hoof. "Dah! I don't want to hear it!" She walked to her designated spot on stage, prompting both Toe-Tapper and Torch Song to quickly fall into place. With a blow of Rarity's round pitch pipe, The Pony Tones started to bob to the tempo that they knew so well.

Torch Song looked up at Big Mac and found him sweating profusely. He swallowed deeply and looked more nervous than she had ever seen him before. "Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

Big Mac gave a subtle shake of his head, which drew Rarity's scrutinizing attention.

"Big Mac," she sighed, "Can you please start the song?"

Big Mac swallowed again. "Nope," he rasped.

Rarity's eyes grew wide as she leaned towards him. "Big Mac? Did you lose your voice?"

"Eeyup," came the weak reply.

As one, The Pony Tones and Fluttershy all gasped. Torch Song clapped a hoof to her mouth and looked at Toe-Tapper in horror. Of all of the worst possible things that could possibly happen, this was truly the worst. Big Mac had one of the biggest parts, and Toe-Tapper couldn't reach the red stallion's range. There was no possible way that they could do the arrangement now without Big Mac!

Rarity rounded on the poor stallion, her eyes burning with anger. "What ever did you do to cause this?" she asked.

As Big Mac explained, in short words, about a turkey call competition that had occurred at Sweet Apple Acres, Torch Song groaned and closed her eyes.

Rarity was more than a little livid. "A, a, a turkey call? You lost your voice doing a turkey call?!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a pink pony bounced into view, wearing a golden medal on her chest. "Lost his voice and the title!" she called and gobbled loudly.

Torch Song snorted with laughter. _Oh, poor Big Mac, losing to Pinkie Pie of all ponies! _She snickered again, only to receive a frustrated glare from Rarity.

Rarity threw back her mane with a sigh. "Now we can't perform tonight."

Fluttershy's mouth dropped open. "Wait, what? No! You have to perform, otherwise the fundraiser will be a disaster!"

_Oh no, she's right!_ Torch Song realized sadly. She looked out at all of the hard work that Fluttershy and the other ponies had done. Balloons and streamers lined the trees and the cages. The animals themselves looked so happy for the event. Some had even spruced themselves up, wearing bows and ribbons to appear more desirable. Torch Song didn't want to toot her own horn, but she knew how important it was for The Pony Tones to be there to bring a bigger crowd out for that evening. Without them...

_I hate to think of those little creatures being stuck in cages all night without any hope of finding homes,_ she thought.

"A remedy!" Fluttershy suddenly shouted.

Before Torch Song knew what was happening, Big Mac and Rarity leapt off of the stage and rushed with Fluttershy towards the Everfree Forest of all places! Torch Song gaped and looked over at Toe-Tapper who appeared just as bewildered. "Where in Equestria are they going?"

"I have no idea," he said and shook his head. "I just hope they come up with a solution before tonight. I already told my parents and Trill about the performance, and Trill's excited to find a pet of her own. I don't know if she'll come if we're not here."

"I wonder if…maybe…" Torch Song tapped her lip. "Maybe I could rewrite the arrangement while Rarity and Big Mac are gone. I know the parts well enough that I can make it work for the three of us."

Toe-Tapper looked at her in surprise. "You think you can do that? I mean, I know you're talented but—"

"I have to do _something_," Torch Song replied. "Poor Fluttershy will be devastated if this doesn't go well."

Toe-Tapper sighed. "I wish she would just join us. Rarity says she has the most beautiful voice."

"Does she?" Torch Song asked, her voice a little terse. _Don't get jealous…don't get jealous, he's just making a comment._

Toe-Tapper nodded emphatically. "Yes. Rarity said she's never heard such a lovely voice before. I wonder if Fluttershy would consider being my student if she sings so well. I bet I could prepare her for bigger performances than what we can put on."

_Okay…now get jealous_, Torch Song thought with dismay. _He's always so happy to bring in the best singers. Why, he's even asked Rarity before to be his student but he's never once asked me. Am I not good enough? Maybe…maybe my voice offends him, but why would he sing with me then? Why—_

"Torch Song?" Toe-Tapper asked and reached forward to nudge her shoulder.

Torch Song jumped. "I'm sorry. I…I was just thinking." She bit her lip and looked at the animals again. "I…I should get going and write the music if we have any hope of singing tonight."

"Do…would you like company?" Toe-Tapper asked a bit nervously. He rubbed his fore hoof but his smile was tight as if he was only offering out of the goodness of his heart.

Torch Song shook her head quickly. "No, it's fine. I work…I work better alone," she said.

"Oh," Toe-Tapper replied with some disappointment. "Well, you know where to find me if you want help," he offered and turned to leave.

_Help_? Torch Song thought in frustration. _Does he not think me even capable of writing the new music? Maybe he's never seen my compositions…_Or if he had, maybe he just thought she wasn't good enough.

Torch Song hung her head and trotted back home, her stomach in a knot. The day had started out so wonderfully too…Maybe she could make it end well for all of them.

An empty house awaited her as she stepped through the door. She went to her office that was tucked off to the right corner of the living room and entered. This was her sanctuary, a place no pony entered save for herself. Even her beloved father had never stepped hoof into the room, and she meant to keep it that way. Sheets of music lined the walls with more pictures of colorful notes. Her desk was a deep cherry with etches of birds and music carved into the wood. Black curtains wafted in the partially open window.

Torch Song pushed them aside and opened the window further so she could look out into her garden. A great weeping willow waved merrily in the wind. Some of the branches were so close to her house that she could reach through the window and touch them if she wanted. Birds sang and flittered through the branches. Torch Song had hooked up a hummingbird feeder from her windowsill. The colorful birds fluttered beside the red feeder, sucking sweet, fake nectar from the flower-carved knobs. She smiled at her little companions and sat down at her desk.

An old piano stood to her right, a recorder sat on a music stand to her left, and a mandolin, her favorite instrument, rested warmly in a bed of velvet. Torch Song stroked the beloved mandolin, the last gift from her mother before her death. "I'll make you proud, Mother," Torch Song said, an oath she made every time she started a brand new piece.

Taking a deep breath to soothe herself, she hit a couple of chords on the piano and pulled a piece of parchment towards her. She dipped a feathered pen into an ink well and began to scribble down a three-parted song. Now, while she could arrange it, there was no guarantee that she, Rarity, and Toe-Tapper would have time to practice it before the evening's show. That would ruin her efforts, but she didn't care. At the very least they'd have an additional piece prepared in case they had another performance where Big Mac couldn't sing.

"Oh, oh, bump ba da ba da, oh, oh, ba ba da da," she sang her alto part. Tapping the white feather to her chin, she sang it again, only on a different chord, one that could help replace Big Mac's. It wasn't easy, but composing brought her so much joy. She'd learned how to do it long ago and found solace each time she scribbled a note onto her parchment. She sprinkled a little sand over what she'd written and went on, humming, singing, and laughing as she heard the beautiful music fill her ears.

All the doubts from the morning, all the fear and misgivings just faded as she lost herself in the joy of her craft. No longer was she the timid pony off stage. No longer was she the fat mare with little beauty.

She was a composer and a goddess of music.

The notes danced around her while the melody filled her heart. Her blood throbbed with the gentle tempo of the song, and it just made her entire body feel warm.

The sun crossed the sky and splashed her parchment with splendid rays. Torch Song leaned out to see where it hovered and gasped as she realized just how late in the day it was. If she didn't get back to that gazebo in time, there was no hope for their performance!

Torch Song leapt from her chair and grabbed the music. She rolled it up, stuck it into a saddlebag, and raced from the house as if Cerberus himself was after her. Dirt flew up from beneath her hooves and the wind whipped through her beaded mane.

_This will have to work for _us, she thought as she ran. _Maybe then Toe-Tapper will notice my experience. He might realize what an asset I can be to The Pony Tones. If he won't ask me to sing with him as a student, perhaps he'll ask to use my music._

She panted and raced towards the gazebo, hoping that at least somepony would be there. When she approached, she felt her heart skip a beat when she found Toe-Tapper pacing the length of the stage. He looked up at the sound of her hooves.

"Torch Song!" he called.

Torch Song smiled and jumped onto the stage with a laugh. "I have it!" she cried. She pulled the saddlebag from her back and reached in for the parchment. "I finished it for us tonight."

"Finished what?" Rarity asked as she stepped into view. She stood very close to Toe-Tapper, almost too close for Torch Song's liking.

Torch Song held out the parchment and smiled. "I rewrote our parts for the evening. If we can't sing with Big Mac, then we three can sing together." She looked at the sky. "I know we don't have much time to practice, but…"

"Oh dear," Rarity said with a wince. "Well, I'm sorry, darling, but we already found a solution to our little dilemma."

Torch Song's heart sank. She slowly lowered her music and looked up as Big Mac walked on stage with Fluttershy just behind him. The pink-maned mare bowed her head nervously and swished her tail.

Rarity touched Fluttershy's shoulder and smiled. "Fluttershy has graciously agreed to sing for Big Mac tonight."  
"What?" Torch Song asked in confusion. "How can she sing his part? He's a bass."

A twinkle appeared in Rarity's eye. "Yes, and now she is as well. Show us, dear," she said and nudged Fluttershy.

Fluttershy whimpered and tucked a hoof back against her chest. "Do I have to?" a deep voice bellowed out of her trembling lips.

Torch Song gasped and staggered back. "What? How did…how is that possible?"

Together, Fluttershy and Rarity explained how they had gone to a zebra named Zecora to find a way to fix Big Mac. Unable to mend his voice by tonight, they instead had bathed Fluttershy in Poison Joke to deepen her vocal range.

Rarity smiled at the cowering mare. "We're really very lucky to have Zecora to help us. So, it looks as if we won't be needing your arrangement tonight, Torch Song, but thank you for your generosity."

"Of…of course," Torch Song said quietly and pushed the music back into her bag. She smiled half-heartedly and backed away from the group. "I'll just go put it back and then get ready with the rest of you," she replied.

Rarity blinked in surprise. "You can just put it behind the curtain. Maybe I can look at it later and we can use it for a different performance."

"It's fine," Torch Song said with a mock smile. "Really. It's silly. I'll…I'll be back soon," she said and bolted down the stairs."

"Torch Song!" Toe-Tapper called after her.

Torch Song raced back to her home, her heart in her throat. What had she been thinking? While she'd arranged some of their music before, she'd never done a three-part piece. It was rude of her to even think of cutting Big Mac out, even if his voice had been too strained. Of course Rarity would find a solution. Rarity always knew what to do. Rarity always…

Tears of frustration stung Torch Song's eyes. She slowed and shook her head. "Just once I would like to be the hero instead of Rarity. She's just so wonderful and I'm…not."

She fought the tears as she quietly stepped into her house and locked the door behind her. Through the coming darkness she walked back into her office and set her music aside, leaving it bundled up in her saddlebag like a forgotten piece of trash.

That's what it was, wasn't it?

Torch Song lit a candle and looked at the papers on the walls around her. _Only minutes ago I was so pleased with my genius. I know I'm good at what I do, but why can't I always convince myself of that fact? Why do I have to doubt every step I take?_

"Find the music," she sang in a whimper and sat down at her desk to pull herself back together again. "Find the music…"

"Deep inside you," a tenor voice echoed.

Torch Song jumped in surprise, knocking a stack of parchment onto the floor. She picked up her candle and held it out towards her window. Suddenly, a blue head poked through the willow branches and smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Toe-Tapper!" Torch Song cried out and nearly dropped the candle. She hurriedly put it off to the side and pushed her curtains away so she could see him better. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him in surprise.

"Looking for you," he said and stepped forward. He propped his hooves up on the windowsill and frowned at her. "Torch Song, why did you run off like that? You could have shown us the music at the very least. Rarity wanted to look at it."

"I'm so sure," Torch Song said, looking away in frustration. "It doesn't matter now. Fluttershy—"

"_Torchy_…" Toe-Tapper chuckled, using a nickname he had given her years ago. "It doesn't matter if Fluttershy can sing with us now…You were obviously very pleased with your work. Why are you treating it like it's nothing now?"

"Because it_ is_ nothing," Torch Song said defensively. "I just…it was silly of me to write that."

"Why?" Toe-Tapper asked, leaning in. "You were trying to help us as well as the animals. I don't think that's silly at all! That's commendable. If there was any mare that I would want to write music for us, it would be you."

Torch Song fluttered her eyelashes and looked at him nervously. "R-really?"

"Yes, really," Toe-Tapper grinned. He rested his head on his hoof and stared at her with understanding eyes. "I've always admired your music; I know I don't say that enough. When you wrote 'Star Dance,' I got that song stuck in my head for weeks on end. My students got tired of me because I kept asking them to play that song for me at practice."

Torch Song gaped at him in shock. "You…you know 'Star Dance?'"

"Of course! I saw it in the music store shortly after you published it. Why didn't you tell any of us about it? We could have created an a cappella piece for it and sang it at one of our performances. In fact, we can still do that!"

The heat returned to Torch Song's cheeks and she looked away, trying to hide a giddy smile. "I…don't know. Rarity comes up with such beautiful music."  
"But so do you!" Toe-Tapper slid his hoof slowly through the window and settled it on hers. "Why are you always comparing yourself to Rarity? You are two completely different mares."  
"I…well…" Torch Song looked at Toe-Tapper's kind eyes, and she found herself wanting to tell him everything. She'd kept her feelings concealed for so long. Was it really so bad if she admitted them? She opened her mouth to tell him just how she felt, but other truthful words came pouring from her lips instead. "She's just so beautiful, generous, and artistic. Every stallion looks at her as if she's the belle of the ball, and I'm just…me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me," Torch Song said quietly and motioned to herself. "I don't have the physique that Rarity does. I don't have her grace or beauty or…or talent. I don't have her commanding personality. I'm just _me._"

Toe-Tapper tilted his head. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Well…isn't it?"

A long moment of silence passed between them as Torch Song waited for Toe-Tapper's criticism. He watched her with a confused look on his face, and all she could think was that she'd made a fool of herself all over again. Her hooves shook on her cherry desk, and she started to lean back, not wishing to pull the bitter emotions into her creative haven.

Finally, Toe-Tapper leaned forward and settled a hoof beneath her chin. "Being you is what makes you so special," he said. "You don't have to be thin to be beautiful. You don't have to walk like Rarity to be graceful. You are beautiful because you are you." He nodded to her. "You have always been lovely in my eyes both in body and soul. I see the way your eyes dance when you sing. You get dimples when you're truly happy. During our performance, your heart just seems to go into every note that comes out of your mouth, and I can hear the love you have for your craft. I hear it too when I sing your pieces. You are special." He pointed to her room. "This place is special." He pulled her chin closer. "Your music is special, and no pony can do the things you do…and that's why you're so beautiful to me."

"But…but then why have you never asked me to be your student? If I'm so good…like Rarity…why not offer to train me too?" Torch Song asked as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She'd never heard such kind words come from a stallion. How could she possibly believe them?

Toe-Tapper reached out and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "What more could I teach you?" he asked. "Why change perfection? I've never asked you, because I don't want to change your voice. It's gorgeous just the way it is and besides…maybe I was too shy to ask."

Torch Song stared at him shock. "Too shy?"

"Well…" Toe-Tapper's cheeks reddened a little bit. He took a steadying breath and put his free hoof on hers. "I've always admired you, and I never thought I could live up to your expectations. I've been wanting to tell you for years how much I…I like you, but I never had the nerve. But realizing how much you've cut yourself down…I want to tell you how I feel because you should never, ever feel badly about yourself. I would never change a single thing about you because you are perfect just the way you are."  
Torch Song stared into his eyes as he held her chin and her attention. Her heart pounded against her chest, and though her mind fought to fill her soul with doubts, she banished the dark feelings and let the light of his words fill and spread through her. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and she leaned forward suddenly, pressing her muzzle to his.

Toe-Tapper jerked, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, running a hoof along her cheek. Sparks flew beneath them, and Torch Song felt her heart sing with euphoria.

Very slowly, she leaned back and stared at him in the faint candlelight. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Toe-Tapper smirked. "Yeah…I hated that," he teased and shook his head. "Don't be sorry…I'm glad you did that. I've been waiting for that."

"Wh-what?"  
"Did you think I didn't notice you stealing looks my way since I joined The Pony Tones?" Toe-Tapper laughed and smiled. "Torch Song…I knew you cared about me from the first day. I just wish you realized I felt the same way. I should have said something sooner, but I didn't want to scare you away."

"Scare me away?" Torch Song asked and shook her head. "You could never do that. You're the most wonderful, talented pony I have ever met."

"Now that's a lie," Toe-Tapper said with a pout and winked a golden eye. "You're more talented than me."

They both shared a little laugh until Torch Song realized the timing. She stared at the sky and noticed the silver moon poking through the clouds. "Oh no!" she cried. "The performance!"

Toe-Tapper looked up as well and gasped. "Come on!"

Torch Song darted out of her house and met Toe-Tapper already racing towards the gazebo.

Torch- and firebug light gleamed, shedding light in the darkness. Torch Song saw dozens of ponies gathered around the stage and the cages holding excited animals.

Torch Song and Toe-Tapper raced towards them then jumped onto the stage, trying to catch their breaths. They slid behind the curtain where Rarity, Big Mac, and Fluttershy were waiting.

Rarity was on them in an instant. "There you are! What took you so long?"

Toe-Tapper waved his hoof. "Long story. Let's sing, shall we?" He winked at Torch Song.

Rarity looked between them in confusion, but then just shook her head and stepped out onto stage to give their introduction. Toe-Tapper stepped closer to Torch Song and lowered his head so that his lips were near her ear.

"Good luck, Torchy."

"You too, Tap," Torch Song replied back and bumped her muzzle against his.

As Rarity finished her greeting, The Pony Tones stepped out onto the stage.

With a smile, Torch Song stood beside Big Mac and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Rarity blew into the pitch pipe once more, and this time, Big Mac, or rather Fluttershy, was able to start the song. Torch Song grinned and began to sing the alto part, her body swaying with the rhythm of the music. It filled her, and she just felt her lips pull into the biggest smile. They sang together, their voices ringing out in beautiful harmony.

When they came to a duet, Torch Song and Toe-Tapper stepped forward together and sang out to the crowd. They looked over at each other, and Torch Song smiled even wider, letting both her joy for music and her love for Toe-Tapper fuel her singing. For a moment, the world fell away, and it was just the two of them sharing in this special moment together.

The silence ended, though, as ponies cheered and waved their hooves in the air, their mouths falling open in admiration.

The concert was as wonderful as it had ever been. Torch Song put every ounce of her energy into the music, and when the final note ended, she stood panting beside Big Mac, overjoyed and also just content. This was where she could feel true happiness…up on the stage…and beside Toe-Tapper. She looked over at the blue stallion, and he sent her a wink.

The crowd exploded with applause and rushed towards the stage, congratulating them on their fine job. Torch Song blushed and smiled at them, looking down especially at Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Toe-Tapper moved behind Big Mac and stood next to Torch Song, letting Rarity and Big Mac bask in the glow of their friends.

Toe-Tapper grinned. "You sounded wonderful."

"So did you," Torch Song whispered back. They stood close together and watched Rarity go to a father and daughter as they begged for The Pony Tones to sing at the filly's party.

Toe-Tapper touched Torch Song's hoof and nodded towards the curtains. Surprised and curious, Torch Song followed him behind the cloth and tilted her head at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, but I didn't have the chance before," Toe-Tapper said with a little smile. He touched her hoof again and bit his lip. "You know that Trill is singing for the Princesses in Canterlot, yes?"

"How could I not?" Torch Song laughed. "It's been all the talk of Ponyville."

"Yes, well…" Toe-Tapper blushed, embarrassed. "I'm going of course, and I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to go with me as my, um…well…"  
"As your date?" Torch Song pressed, stepping closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

Toe-Tapper's eyes softened considerably as he nodded. "Yes, as my date. The Princesses already agreed that I could bring somepony of my own choosing."

Torch Song tucked a loose strand of mane behind her ear self-consciously. "Surely you would rather bring family or another friend with you, wouldn't you?"

"There is no pony I would rather bring than a beautiful music lover like you."

Torch Song didn't even care if she turned red. She leaned forward and kissed Toe-Tapper firmly on the muzzle.

Tucked behind the curtain and in the dark gazebo, Torch Song let herself enjoy her moment with Toe-Tapper and actually feel like the beautiful mare she was.


End file.
